FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Clothing hangers made of wood, plastic, metal or combinations thereof are in common use in the home. Empty hangers must be stored for use when needed. The empty hangers can be hung on the closet bar, along with those which are in use. However, storage of empty hangers in this way takes up limited closet space.
In order not to occupy hanging space, empty hangers could be stacked on a shelf in the closet or on the closet floor. However, hangers kept in such a manner tend to become tangled, making difficult to extract a single hanger when needed. They may also take up space needed for the storage of other things.
It is therefore a prime object of my invention to provide a holder for empty clothing hangers which can be mounted on a wall or shelf inside a closet so as not to take up limited hanging space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clothing hanger holder capable of holding a plurality of hangers, in side by side parallel planes, without tangling.
It is another object to provide a clothing hanger holder which includes means for retaining the hangers to prevent accidental dislodgement thereof.